Suki Daisuki!
by Rurichiyo-chan
Summary: The vocaloid's master has been more busy than ever! Rin hates it a lot so Len told her to make a song for him, if possible how on how much she likes him or how their relationship is. But how can Rin do this without getting so nervous? Based off of Suki Daisuki\ I like you I love by Ri (note: even though Len is 2nd character doesn't always mean he is the lover) -one shot-


Hey! Here's my fanfic for Suki Daisuki!  
Disclaimer: I *sniff* don't own vocaloid

Rin was on her bed scribbling on her tiny orange neko-themed sketchpad out of boredom. "Len! I'm freaking bored!" She complained to her brother. "What do you want me to do about it?" He answered bluntly as he put down the manga he was reading to stare at his sis. "Entertain me!" Rin yelled. "How?" Len said getting more annoyed. "I dunno dress up as a maid, flirt with Kaito-nii, do gymnastics!" The young blonde practically screamed. Len just let out a sigh and continued reading his manga. Until the 2 heard a familiar voice from downstairs. "Hey guys! I'm back" it said.

The blonde gave a squeal and jumped off the bed screaming "Master's home! Master's home!" Len gave a sigh and smiled at Rin as she ran down the stairs. She saw the bron-haired boy in a blue hoodie and glomped him. "Hey bun-buns!" The boy said. "Master! I missed you! Let's play! I know, let's steal Len's clothes again!" Rin said excitedly.

The boy in the blue hood gave her a frown "Sorry Rin but I'm awfully busy" he said as he broke out of the hug *glomp*. He then took a seat and turned on the computer."Maybe tomorrow" the boy said without turning his head. "That's what you always say!" Rin complained.

She went back to her room and shut the door HARD. "Rin, I know you are mad but master is working really hard for us you know" Len said without looking at Rin. "B-but it's extremely unfair! He is always on that dumb computer. I know his working hard n' stuff but can't he play or just rest for a minute or two?" She continued complaining. "Well, I heard that master is making a new song and guess who will sing it?" Len said smiling. "Miku" Rin said quickly. "No, it's for you!" Len said.

"Oh, well that still doesn't change anything" Rin said. "Yeah but if you help him by making your own song and sing it to him, just maybe he will have some time for you" Len said in a "Oh come on! You haven't got it yet?" tone. "No! That plan doesn't sound nice" She said. Len then gave out a sigh and said "Then what do you have in mind?" Rin took her time and tapped her chin and moments later she exclaimed "Aha! I have a plan!" "Really? What is it?" Len asked somehow losing interest because he knew his sister would think of some obnoxious plan like a plan that would involve fling pigs and aliens (trust him, he knows) "Well, since master is making a song for me, I might as well do my best to make my own song and then I'll sing it to him and just maybe he'll take a break!" She said hitting the palm of her fist. Len gave out a sigh and said "Gee, that's a smart idea. You're so smart and original" in a sarcastic tone. "You're just jealous because you couldn't think of such of an awesome plan" She said and Len rolled his eyes.

Rin grabbed her sketchpad and brainstormed. "Hey Len, you're smart so help me make a song." She said. "Should I make it a dark song? Or maybe a remix one? Or do you have something else in mind?" She continued. "Just make a song on how you feel about him… in this case a cute love song" Len said. "Wh-what!? What do you mean a cute love song? I don't like master that way!" Rin yelled all flustered. Her face was so red that she could put a tomato to shame. "Yeah you don't like him, you _love_ him." Len replied sounding like he was getting interested. "Rin, it's obvious now, no need to get all tsundere. You love being with him. He always makes you smile when you two are together and I see you blush when he is being all sweet." Len said. "Well….." Rin got much more redder than before and she played with her fingers. "I guess you are kinda right" She continued. "I'm Len Kagamine, I'm always right" Len snorted filled with pride. "Don't push your luck" Rin then grabbed her sketchpad and pencil and started jotting down a few words. Len moved to her side and looked at the words that were already written down. "Hey, that's actually pretty good" He complimented. "I thought I could put in my relationship with him" She said. She paused a few times and continued writing. "Hey Len…" She said "What?" He answered to her rather bluntly. "What do you think should the title for the song? And help me with the ending…

Len took her sketchpad and began reading the lyrics, he nodded a lot but shook his head on a few parts as he read. He grabbed the pencil Rin was holding and erased some words andwrote a bunch of stuff. When he finally finished, he shoved the sketchpad at Rin and said "Read". She did as he said and read the lyrics. She blushed on most parts that Len edited and became pure red when she read the ending. "Len this is—" She was cut off by Len "The way you feel about him" He smirked. Rin was dumbfounded. She wanted to kick Len and hit him with her road roller but it he was right. She liked master but was way too scared to tell him. What if she got rejected? What happens if he no longer wants to be friends with her?. She blushed a bit and then smiled. "I'm prepared!"

She went downstairs and saw master, eyes widened, looking at the computer screen. He looked like he was being hypnotised by something. She took a peek at the screen and blushed a little when she saw that it was her on the screen. Well, of course he was making a song for her but it made her feel happy and queezy.

"Hey… uh… master….. um…." She said nervously. "Rin, I'm busy" He said without taking his eyes off the computer. "Uh….. I know! You must be hungry! Want to eat something?' Rin continued more nervous than ever. She didn't know why. She was holding Fluffy-chan, a red bunny thingy that he gave her on her 9th birthday and she memorized the song already. "No thanks, but do you happen to have water?' He asked." "Uh no…. sorry!" She said she was in complete blush. "Oh" Master said as he continued with his computer stuff. "Can we play a game? A word game? I'll start! Shiritori shi yo, shiritori… rin! Oh wait, sorry I'm terrible at this!" Master just seemed to ignore her. "How about we play rock, paper and scissors?" She said still nervous.

Master sighed and finally turned around "If I do this will you leave?" he said. Rin nodded. They did it, master gave scissors and Rin… no one knows… "What's that?" Master asked her. "It's um… ice coffee!" She said. Master let out a sigh and turned back to the computer.

Rin felt like crying but then….. not all hope was lost. She still haven't sang the song yet! She hugged Fluffy-chan tight and sang. That made master turn around and face her. She felt rather happy but still nervous. She sang the song and her blush got worse and worse. And she felt like fainting on the last part. She was just singing right? Wrong! She was also confessing. She said "Su-su-su-su-su-su-su…." She continued that and then Master noticed the time. He then tried to turn around but was stopped when Rin yelled "Matte\wait". And then she went on "Su-su-su-su suki daisuki!" She said with the reddest face ever. Master just looked at her. "Rin…do you really mean it?" He asked the girl who for now is practically colored red. She nodded shyly and waited for his rejection and for him to ignore her but instead she felt a warm embrace. She was shocked and dumbfounded. "I sorta like you too Rin :D" Master said so warm. "I'm sorry I was busy and forgot about you" He apologised to her with a warm smile. "It's okay. Tee hee" She said and chuckled still blushing.

"I promise that I will give you more attention " he said but then- "Right after I upload that song! It sounded great!" He said and faced the computer. Rin just sighed but she was happy that she finally told him. "I can't wait to tell Len and the others!" she thought. But then when she looked at her back and found out that there was no need. She smiled happily and sat down next to her beloved master.

2 weeks later-

Master….. are you done?!

-  
That's all! Review please


End file.
